


Miss You

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, I'm not sorry, i turned this into angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has a bone to pick with Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

“Do you remember that night? You know the one. Carter had just gotten his acceptance letter to Stanford. You were so proud. He wanted to be like Aunt Alex and you said he could do worse. It was high praise coming from you. Everyone was there. You told me that night, after girls had been put to bed and Carter had crashed, you told me that you never wanted to leave me, to leave us.” A tear slides down her cheek, “But you knew then, didn’t you? Something was wrong so very wrong.”

She brushes roughly at the tear tracks on her cheeks and glares at the headstone, “Alex could have saved you. I’m not saying that because I think she could. I’ve been without you for ten years, Catherine Grant. Our daughters have grown up without their mother. Our son graduated with highest honors from Stanford and is now third in command at the DEO, after his Grandpa Hank and Aunt Alex, it’s a position he has earned.” She curls her hands into fists, “Alura got it, what you had. I still can’t say it. She got it. But Alex saved her. And she could have saved you, dammit. But you just had to suffer alone.” She closes her eyes, uncurls her fists, “By Rao, I fucking miss you, Cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat: Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were


End file.
